Reflection of a Mask
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: A series of one-shots based on a list of 100 prompt words. All one-shots will be NaruXMai but point of view will alternate between the two.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Chapter One – Introduction.

**Okay so this is going to be a series of one-shots which will all be written from prompt words. I currently have a list of 100 prompt words so that is my aim for this story. All stories will be NaruXMai.**

**Each story will be different and they will not necessarily follow a chronological timescale. Certain characters (OCs) that are mentioned in certain chapter may not exist in other chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt, any characters, plot points or settings used are property of the original owner, I just mess around with them.**

**Prompt 001: INTRODUCTION**

Thinking back now to the day that they'd met, Mai realised that her and Naru had never achieved a proper introduction.

When he had introduced himself to her friends she hadn't been listening, instead thinking about how his fake smile didn't reach his eyes and how strange the way he spoke about himself was.

Yet now, she realised, a formal introduction hadn't been necessary because she'd still managed to fall in love with him anyway.

She had, of course, introduced herself to him upon meeting for the second time, it had been the polite thing to do yet he never seemed to call her by her family name, it was always 'Mai'.

Maybe she had loved him right from the start, though if you asked her now she wouldn't be able to give an honest answer. She'd loved him for so long that she was unable to pinpoint the exact point at which she had fallen.

She had fallen hard. It had been difficult being around him at times, his personality being stoic and silent at best and at his worst he was cold and uncaring.

Despite this, if you asked her what she liked about him, she'd be able to write a book about it.

When he'd found out that she could see Gene, he'd jumped to the conclusion that she loved him instead. That had been one of the most painful times in Mai's life, having to wait for 2 whole years before he decided to return.

Once again given the chance to prove her feelings, Mai had been relentless in her pursuit of the stoic man.

It had taken time but slowly, his stoic exterior began to crack, showing more and more of his true personality. The one that Mai had seen shining through all along.

Even when they started dating "officially" he still treated her as he would any other employee. He constantly asked her for tea and berated her for slacking off when she should be working.

The major difference now was that she could see the way his eyes softened when he spoke to her and when he berated her, his tone always had a teasing lilt to it, emphasising that he was indeed enjoying her company.

Like any normal relationship, theirs had been far from perfect. They often fought over menial things which had lead to more than their fair share of anger and tears.

Somehow, Mai knew though, that a proper introduction at the beginning would have done nothing to change that fact.

The way in which Naru had decided to introduce himself was nothing more than a clear reflection of his true personality and Mai wouldn't have had it any other way.

It had been said that an introduction was much like a first impression in that it could shape your relationship with a person for the rest of your life. Mai's first impression of Naru hadn't exactly been a good one, he had come across as cold, uncaring, rude and pompous; yet Mai couldn't seem to fault him for that fact.

He had come to Japan is search of his twin brothers body. A grim prospect; having to search for somebody who you'd seen die right before your eyes and who was very dear to you in life.

Having met both of the twins; one through her dreams and the other with her own eyes, Mai knew that the two where well and truly separate people.

They may look as identical as it was possible to look, yet the two had so many differences that Mai wasn't sure how anybody could possibly mistake one for the other.

Mai's introduction to Gene had been almost as strange as Naru's.

She'd spent months believing that she was in seeing her boss in her dreams, only to find out that it was in fact his twin brother.

The reason for which had become apparent when Naru made the decision to return to England immediately after Mai had revealed the location of the boys body.

Yet Gene hadn't moved on when his body was put to rest, instead returning to Mai's dreams. This had confused not only her but Gene as well.

When Naru returned two years later his personality hadn't changed at all, this both relieved and aggravated Mai.

He still treated her as though she was beneath him despite the fact that in this span of time she had graduated high school and gone on to study parapsychology at college.

When SPR reformed Mai was relieved to have her family once again together and she wouldn't admit it aloud but she also enjoyed being able to make Naru his tea again.

His return however brought about yet another sour introduction. This time as Oliver Davis instead of Kazuya Shibuya.

It seemed as though Naru just didn't have a way with words, sure he was the most intelligent person she knew but he really didn't know how to talk to people when it came to emotions.

His second introduction was a simple tilt of the head in acknowledgement of her presence and the words "I have returned, not as Kazuya Shibuya but as Oliver Davis. I do not know why I am telling you this as I know you will continue to call me Naru no matter what I say."

It had almost seemed as though Naru was trying to erase his past as Kazuya Shibuya and instead pretend that this was his first time stepping foot on Japanese soil.

In the past 3 years since they had gotten together, they had faced many challenges and struggles...

Mai was pulled out of her musing as she heard the front door close gently.

She turned to se Naru hanging his coat and removing his shoes. Approaching him from behind, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "We never did introduce ourselves properly, I'm Mai", she said.

He turned and opened his mouth to speak, "Oliv..." he stopped as his mouth turned up into its normal smirk "Naru" he finished.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'Reflection of a Mask' and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to make all of the one-shots of a similar length.**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think**

**I will be updating 'Of Love and Loss' again soon so keep your eyes open.**

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Complicted

Chapter two – Complicated

**I'm back with chapter two of 'Reflection of a Mask'!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Life's been hectic lately but I will continue to try and update on a regular basis **

**Enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt, any characters, plot points or settings used are property of the original owner, I just mess around with them.**

**Prompt 002: COMPLICATED.**

Why did everything always have to be so damn complicated when it came to him!? Mai thought to herself, stomping angrily out of a certain narcissist's office.

All she'd wanted to know was what he'd like for his birthday, his response had been infuriating, 'You know I don't celebrate my birthday or is your IQ so low that you are no longer able to retain short term memories as well?'

That's what had led to her current predicament. She was no closer to deciding what to get him and she was now in a sour mood as well.

It was September 17th, just two days away from her narcissistic boss' birthday. She was quickly discovering that he was a very difficult person to buy for.

She couldn't think of anything he might possibly want that he didn't already have.

At first she was going to get him a book but that idea had fallen through when she came up blank on what he may enjoy reading.

On book about parapsychology? If she did that then she could almost guarantee she'd get one that he already had or found boring.

She refused to get him anything clothes-related because he wouldn't accept anything that wasn't black and she wouldn't be contributing to his already extensive black wardrobe.

Maybe she could just get him a new brand of tea... or better yet, she could try to be on time to work for once. She was sure that he would pleased if she managed to achieve that.

She'd considered the possibility that he may be ignoring his birthday because it was something that reminded him of Gene.

Of course it would make him unhappy to celebrate the day without his brother but she wished he'd at least try.

Gene himself had said that he'd rather it if Naru tried to enjoy himself but of course Naru had chosen to ignore that particular request.

He was possibly the most infuriatingly complicated person she'd ever met and she honestly didn't know what to do about it.

Just the she had an idea, she would call Madoka!

It was genius; if anybody knew what the man would want it would be his old teacher.

After pulling her phone from her pocket she dialled the number that had become very familiar to her in the past few months.

Madoka picked up on the first ring, answering in her usual bubbly tone of voice.

"Hey Mai, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

Mai sighed, Madoka always got straight to the point, "Well since Naru's birthday is coming up soon wanted to get him a present but he in currently be as difficult as possible. He refuses to tell me what he wants and quite frankly I'm at a loss." The flustered girl replied, her grip tightening on the phone.

There was a giggle from the other end of the line, "I thought you'd be able to figure that one out yourself Mai, It's pretty obvious." The researcher supplied helpfully.

Mai groaned, "Not you as well Madoka! I called for advice not taunting!" she whined, getting ready to put down the phone.

Madoka laughed but said nothing for a second. When she had regained enough composure to talk normally again, she said "I'm sorry Mai. The only thing that Naru truly wants is to be loved." She replied.

Mai was silenced momentarily, "What do you mean Madoka? Naru already has me and every single member of SPR, we're his family so of course we love him. He's also got Martin and Luella have both love him a lot." She answered finally.

Madoka sighed heavily; Mai was being even denser than usual today.

"Mai you know that Naru loves you right?" she asked, sounding mildly afraid to hear the answer.

Now Mai was even more confused than before, there was no way that Naru loved her. He'd turned her down when she'd tried to confess her feelings for him, dismissing them as feelings for Gene.

Mai had been in so much pain that day, no physical but emotional. That's not how you treat somebody that you love right?

"You have no idea what you're talking about Madoka, there is no way on earth that Naru loves me. I'm plain, ordinary and I'm not smart, what would Naru see in a girl like me?" she replied, feeling her eyes feel with tears at just the prospect of another harsh rejection.

Mai waited for a reply but gone none, it seemed that Madoka had nothing to say.

"Plus we all know that Naru likes Masako, I mean, who wouldn't? She's pretty, she's smart and she's actually useful when it come to cases. In other words, she's my polar opposite." She added, trying to fill the awkward silence.

There was a slight cough from the other end of the line before Madoka began speaking again, "You don't see yourself clearly at all. You are pretty, you're smart enough to be studying parapsychology at Tokyo University and you are always a massive help on cases." The red haired woman finally replied.

Mai was about to reply when Madoka interrupted her again, "Just go and talk to him!" and with that she was gone, having put the phone down in order to end the conversation.

She grabbed the tea cup off the counter and began heading towards Naru's office once again. Pushing the door open she entered silently and placed the cup on his desk.

She didn't wait for a thank you, she knew she'd never get one.

"Naru..." she began speaking but trailed off.

The man himself looked annoyed when he looked up from his book, "Yes Mai?" he asked impatiently.

"I know you don't want anything for your birthday but I could I just spend time with you instead then?" she asked quietly, already anticipating the 'No' that was to come.

There was a quiet sigh from behind her, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He replied, shocking her completely.

But Naru was Naru and Naru was complicated, she was never able to anticipate his actions or answers...

... and she never would be able to.

**Okay so thank you for reading chapter 2 of 'Reflection of a Mask.' I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy this story.**

**Please leave me a review so I know what I can improve on and what bits you liked, It's much appreciated.**

**I will continue to try and update regularly.**

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Making History

Chapter 3 – Making History

**Sorry It took me so long to bring this chapter out! I have my exams starting tomorrow and I've been going crazy with studying!**

**No beta so I hope the spelling and grammar isn't TOO atrocious.**

**Please enjoy the chapter :D**

**Prompt 003: MAKING HISTORY**

'This was most definitely going to be the wedding of the century' Well, that's what Madoka had said anyway.

Both Mai and Naru would have preferred to keep it a small affair and only invite their close friends and family but no, Madoka insisted that because of Naru's status as Oliver Davis he had to have a large, lavish wedding.

It wasn't that Mai was dreading it; she just wished that it didn't have to be such a big thing.

Naru had proposed to her just over six months previously and this was the exact reason why she hadn't wanted to tell their friends about it.

Now, standing in a shop wearing a dress that was much too extravagant and being poked with pins, she questioned why she ever agreed to this in the first place.

"Mai dear, are you looking forward to becoming a married woman?" Luella asked, adjusting a bit of silk towards the hem of the dress.

Mai sighed, "Yes... I don't think there's anything that could make me happier... still I wish that we could tone it down just a little", she replied.

Luella was quite for a moment, not quite sure how to respond to this confession.

She chose her next words carefully, "Well dear, I thought every girl dreamed of a big white wedding. I know I certainly did from a very young age." She said, continuing to adjust bits of material on the dress.

Mai didn't verbally admit that she had been much the same when she was a young child; It was different now though, now all that mattered was getting to be with Naru for the rest of her life. The rest of it just seemed unnecessary.

It also saddened Mai that her wedding was to take place in England. She had many friends in Japan who would be unable to make it because of this.

In a way, Mai wished she was just marrying Naru or Kazuya Shibuya instead of Oliver Davis.

She knew that this was a selfish wish but was it wrong to want to have your family and friends present to witness your marriage?

~ **That Evening ~**

"Ne, Naru?" Mai asked, attempting to get the attention of the man whom was currently sitting on the other side of the room, reading by the fire.

A sigh could be heard as he put down the book and turned to look at her, "Yes Mai?" He asked.

She didn't speak for a moment, choosing her words carefully, "Are you truly happy with the way things are right now?" she asked, after a minute of contemplation.

Momentarily Naru's face showed shock, it was not a question that he expected to be asked.

However, he regained his composure quickly at fixed her with a steady gaze. "I'm not sure that I fully understand the implications of your question", he said, his tone betraying just the slightest bit of shock that he was feeling.

It was Mai's turn to sigh, "What I mean is, the way in which we seem to have no say in what will happen at our own wedding. Are you happy just to sit back and let your parents do everything?" she reiterated.

Naru took a few a minutes to think about the question, he hadn't really noticed the way in which his parents were commandeering his life. He had been much too busy trying to get last minute work done.

"To be honest Mai, I hadn't really noticed. What with all of the work I've been doing since I returned, I've had very little time to contemplate trivial matters." He eventually replied.

Mai scowled, he had been acting even worse since they'd arrived back in England.

"You know what? You're not the man I agreed to marry six months ago! Slowly you're turning back into the person you were when we first met!" She shouted.

Naru face went blank for a moment then the blank expression was replaced by his own scowl. "If you feel that way then why don't you just not marry me then?" He asked, gently placing his book down on the table in front of him.

Mai's eyes showed disbelief momentarily before she got up and grabbed her coat before leaving the apartment. The tears slowly made their way down her cheeks and she would be damned if she let him see them!

Walking around unfamiliar streets when it's dark and raining wasn't the best idea Mai had ever had though, and soon she was lost.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision, both of them needed time to cool off and they weren't going to be able to do that when they where in the same room.

Deciding that finding her way home was a lost cause, she sat down on a park bench and pulled her knees up to her chest. What was she doing?

The tears where falling freely now, did Naru really mean what he had said? Did he really not want to marry her anymore?

Eventually, she fell asleep with her arms and head resting on her knees.

**~ A few hours later ~**

Mai had been gone for a few hours now and Naru was beginning to get worried, she often got angry and walked out but he couldn't help being worried.

She was in an unfamiliar country where she couldn't speak to anybody and she could easily get lost.

He grabbed his coat and went out to look for her.

It didn't take him long to find her, she was curled up on a park bench just around the corner from the apartment complex.

It pained him to see her like that, dried tear tracks marring her face and her frail body shivering, why did he have to say something so stupid?

At this point the sun was beginning to rise and Naru decided against moving her, instead taking a seat beside her and moving her head onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside her.

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 3, as always I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave me a review so that I know how to improve!**

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Future

Chapter 4 – Future

**Sorry this took so long to update but I was really stuck with what to write for this prompt :\**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous ones, warning fluffiness will ensue at the end.**

**Naru is quite OOC in this prompt, I hope you don't mind.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and/or Favourited/Followed me or this story!**

**Prompt 004: FUTURE**

Not too long ago the future had seemed so far away, yet now it was staring her in the face and she had no choice but to take notice.

Yes the future had confronted her in the form of a small piece of plastic with a little '+' sign on it.

_Pregnant..._ the word echoed through her head over and over, she wasn't going to question how it was possible; she knew the mechanics of it after all.

Still, she could not seem to associate the term 'Mother' with herself. To think that in a mere 8 months she and Naru would have a child of their own to look after.

Now that her mind had strayed to Naru she started to doubt that he would even want a child, they hadn't ever talked about it and it wasn't something that he had said he specifically wanted.

She knew he would make a good father, she just didn't know whether he wanted to be a father full stop.

She knew she would eventually have to tell him, after all, he always knew when she was keeping something from him and he didn't take well to being lied to.

It wasn't like she could avoid him either; they did work in the same building and was even now anticipating the tea he had sent her to make.

At least she had an explanation for the fatigue and nausea she had been feeling lately; she had been beginning to think that something was seriously wrong with her.

It had been Masako that had eventually convinced her to take the test and Mai had complied even though she didn't really even consider it a possibility, it was a good thing she did.

Breathing deeply, she stood up from the bathroom floor and walked into the kitchen and setting the kettle on the stove to begin heating up.

While waiting for the water to boil she sent a quick text to Masako,

**To: Hara Masako**

**From: Taniyama Mai**

**Subject: Test**

**Sent: 15:47pm from xxx xxx xx**

**It was Positive Masako, what am I going to do? I don't think I have the courage to tell Naru right now. Mai xx**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply because her phone beeped with an oncoming message just as she was pouring Naru's tea.

**To: Taniyama Mai**

**From: Hara Masako**

**Subject: Test**

**Sent: 15: 51pm from xxx xxx xx**

**I think you should just tell him, he won't be mad because he loves you. I know Naru's always wanted a big family because he always used to feel so alone. Masako xx**

Mai sighed while slipping the phone back into her pocket and proceeding to take the tray with Naru's precious tea on it to his office.

Knocking gently she waiting for conformation that she could enter before stepping inside when she heard him mutter 'come in' quietly.

"Here's your tea Naru", she said, trying her best to keep a bright smile on her face and not show him just how worried she was. It didn't work, Naru caught her arm just as she was about to walk away.

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something." He asked, turning her back around to face him.

Mai tried to force the smile to stay on her face but her mask was cracking. "Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just feeling a little under the weather today, that's all." Her voice didn't come out sounding as steady as she would have hoped and she knew that Naru had noticed.

He pulled her down onto his lap and wound his arms around her waist, which promptly reminded her of the topic that had her so worried in the first place.

"Please tell me what's wrong", he breathed into her ear, making a shiver go down her spine.

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about everything she could lose if Naru didn't want this child.

Shaking her head, she brought a hand up to wipe away her tears in an attempt to stop crying before Naru noticed. It would have worked if he hadn't noticed the way her shoulder shook ever so slightly.

He pulled her tighter against him and rubbed soothing circles on her back, hoping that she would tell him what was wrong.

Mai seemed content to just sit there in his embrace until he realised that he breathing had evened out, she had fallen asleep.

Softly and quietly so as not to wake her, he lifted her from his lap and carried her over to the sofa. After setting her down in a comfortable position he took as seat beside her and began stroking her hair softly. Mai rarely got upset and he wondered what had managed to get her in such a state.

He watched her sleep, hoping that the peaceful slumber would not be interrupted by any psychic visions. She hadn't been sleeping lately, that was obvious by the dark circles under her eyes.

He watched as her hands came to rest on her stomach in an almost protective gesture and wondered if it had something to do with the dream she was currently having.

Eventually he stood and walked back over to his desk with the intention of finishing the work he had been doing before Mai came in.

~ **FUTURE ~**

When Mai awoke it was dark outside and wondered when exactly she had fallen asleep. Sitting up and glancing at her surroundings, she realised that she was on the sofa in Naru's office.

Naru himself was sitting at his desk but he didn't seem to be working, instead, he seemed to be looking at a photograph with his lips turned up into a small smile and a fond look in his eyes.

She stood and made her way over to him, surprised when he didn't hear her approach, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to look at her, the fond look never leaving his eyes as he gave a soft peck on the lips.

"I have something to tell you", Mai whispered, looking at the photograph he had been staring at. It was of him and Gene when they where maybe about 12.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

She cleared her throat before starting to speak, "It seems that I'm pregnant."

At first he didn't reply and she was afraid that he was unhappy or even angry about the news but then he turned around and hugged her tightly, not uttering a single word in the silence that followed.

Finally he pulled back and kissed her firmly, she could feel every ounce of emotion that he poured into the kiss; every bit of love and happiness that he was feeling.

"Thank you", he finally murmured, pulling her close once again. She felt rather than saw the tear drop land on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Thank you", he whispered one last time, his voice thick with emotion.

To show that he was very welcome, she placed one last kiss on his lips and snuggled into his shoulder.

**Well that's the end of FUTURE I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please leave me a review to let me know if there is anything in particular that you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. I'm open to taking Prompt words for chapters from reviewers.**

**Until next time, **

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


End file.
